


Black ghost around

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Family, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Married Couple, Spending Time Together, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: life can be enriched by a cat
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Kudos: 8





	Black ghost around

After four years as cat owners, Dior and Nimloth were used to that some people could feel unnerved by Ancalagon. It was not merely his size, his very name tended to make some rather awkward questions. 

“Why are people so slow to realize that we are free to name our cat as we want? It is not like we named him after one of the Dark Lords,” Dior muttered loudly as he and his wife were reading in their living room, with said black feline sleeping between them on the sofa. 

“Because our son-in-law killed a famous dragon with the same name and they think that we are mocking him with this choice of cat.” 

It was not a well-kept secret within the family that Eärendil and Elwing had complained about Ancalagon, and from there rumours naturally spread. Thankfully few knew where they lived so there had been not much visitors arriving to their own home, but whatever the former royal couple of Doriath left their little sanctuary for visiting friends and family, they would still sometimes face complete strangers who had the audacity to come forward and try to give a moral preaching about how ill-mannered they were to their own son-in-law. 

“Anca is a perfectly normal cat for coming from the Woods of Oromë, and a very useful guard around the house, too.”

It was still raining outside, so they had all day to simply read and talk.

“Right, let us go to the kitchen and experiment more with that game broth we created yesterday. Let us find out whatever we can do to surprise the household at dinner today.”

Since the master and mistress of the house hated socializing other members of the upper classes because of past trauma from their lives as King and queen consort of Doriath, there was nothing strange for them to have some odd hobbies to pass time. As soon as his owners had left, Ancalagon woke up and dashed away to see if there really was a mouse he had heard right now from the other room.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

By now, Elrond was not surprised anymore if his servants found the black feline somewhere in the wagon used by his grandparents for travel. Ancalagon knew that his owners preferred to not leave their home, so lately he had started to join them on travels. 

“I will say it again, if Anca is not actually a Maia in animal form like Huan, then I am going to remind those people that Eärendil is an adult since long ago and lives with Elwing in her tower whatever he is down from the sky.”

Celebrian did often agree with her cousin about that some people honestly had no social manners, especially if it involved details from more personal stuff. Such as that Nimloth and Dior could be asked about whatever they planned to have a fourth child soon, or Elrond and herself being uncomfortable about the same idea. 

“Oh, this is the game-tasting broth you mentioned in the letter, right?” Elrond asked as his grandparents brought out the dinner after borrowing the kitchen. The meal was simple, with home-made noodles, the boiled meat from venison and summer vegetables. 

“Yes, our servants agreed with us at the testing that this version tasted best, if only for that it is a little extra spicy.”

Well, Celebrian and Elrond did not complain despite that they had not expected the strong flavor of the broth. As far as he cared, it was only good that his grandparents enjoyed doing things together even after all those years and Dior had been counted among the Elves now. 

“Anca, here is for you as well.”

A plate with small pieces of venison that had been boiled in plain water, but the words made the feline arrive like a black ghost from whatever he had been the moment before and immediately began to eat. 

“Cousin, can you try mixing the broth ingredients into a powder that can just be added to hot water, like for travels? Elladan and Elrohir would like this, I am sure.”

Nimloth promised to try doing that, it was fun trying to create a food that did not exist in other households. And Dior loved to remind his wife that by creating new food dishes together, they got to enjoy something their fellow Elves might have no idea about. 

And Ancalagon would stay with them, whatever he was a feline form of a black ghost or not.


End file.
